Merci
by Veelonica
Summary: Entah bagaimana aku mengungkapkannya tetapi aku sangat berterima kasih pada seluruh peristiwa yang telah terjadi, sehingga aku dapat menjadikanmu milikku. Story about Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. MERCI CHAPTER 1 PUBLISH! Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling


**Merci**

**Disclaimer : ©J.K Rowling**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, & Family**

**Pair : Drarry**

**Warning! OOC, ALUR CEPAT, BOYS LOVE,ETC**

**Enjoy!**

Seorang pria yang memiliki rambut hitam berantakan, bermata emerald dan menggunakan kacamata bundar sedang mengendap-endap dikamar mandi laki-laki, salah satu murid unggulan dan paling akrab dengan masalah di Hogwarts. Pria tersebut sedang memperhatikan sosok pria lain selain dirinya yang menatap bayangannya dicermin dengan raut wajah frustasi. Karna rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar, dia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan dari jarak dekat agar dapat melihat sosok tersebut dengan jelas. Tetapi, Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya, terbukti niatnya sudah diketahui oleh pria selain dirinya.

Betapa terkejutnya dia sekarang, pria tersebut adalah Draco Malfoy yang dijuluki sebagai Pangeran Slytherin. Rivalnya selama menjadi murid di Hogwarts.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini" batinnya.

GOTCHA!

"Harry" desis pria dengan rambut pirang platinum yang memiliki warna abu-abu pada matanya. Harry mencabut tongkatnya kemudian mengacungkannya ke arah Draco. Bersiap dengan adanya serangan yang akan diberikan Draco padanya. "Kenapa?" Terdengar nada menantang yang keluar dari Harry dan mencoba mengambil beberapa langkah maju ke depan. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Draco langsung mengambil tongkatnya dan melemparkan serangan kepada Harry yang berhasil ditangkis.

Mereka saling mengejar dan menyerang, tanpa disadari bangunan tersebut sudah setengah hancur karena mantra yang terpental. Saat Harry hendak mengeluarkan mantra untuk musuh yang dia ketahui dari buku milik Half-Blood Prince yaitu _Sectumsempra _pada Draco, tiba-tiba sebuah serangan muncul dari arah lain dan membatalkan serangan Harry.

Harry panik dan terkejut melihat seseorang membatalkan serangannya, dan terlihat bayangan seseorang dari sudut lain. Takut jika seseorang yang membatalkan serangannya adalah salah satu Staff Hogwarts, akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Draco yang jatuh terduduk. Seseorang yang telah berhasil membatalkan serangan Harry langsung menghampiri Draco yang sudah terduduk lemas.

"Are you okay?" Ujar gadis itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Draco bangkit.

Draco menatap seseorang yang baru saja datang hendak membantunya, dia adalah Elizabeth Joanna Malfoy, kakak dari Draco Malfoy. Saat Draco hampir meraih tangan Elizabeth, tiba-tiba Severus datang dan menyuruh keduanya untuk mengikutinya. Mereka tidak bisa menolak perintah salah satu pengajar Hogwarts yang terkenal killer tersebut, Elizabeth membantu Draco untuk bangkit dan melangkah mengikuti kemana Severus pergi.

**...**

Disinilah mereka berada sekarang, didepan sebuah pohon yang begitu besar tapi tidak menghalangi cahaya bulan untuk menyorot mereka bertiga. Baru saja Severus hendak mengeluarkan satu patah kata, tiba-tiba Draco melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Severus seraya bertanya "Apa dia sudah mengetahuinya?". Severus menjawab dengan singkat "Tidak."

Elizabeth tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Draco. Mengerti apa? Memang apa yang sudah terjadi antara Proffesor Snape dengan Draco, pikirnya.

Draco seperti memberi kode melalui tatapannya jika Severus harus menjelaskan semua yang terlah terjadi pada Elizabeth. Tetapi sepertinya Severus menghiraukan tatapan dari putra baptisnya tersebut, Draco menghela nafas kemudian mengubah arah menjadi menghadap Elizabeth yang sebelumnya menghadap Severus. Elizabeth langsung merubah posisinya juga, karena mengerti gerakan dari adiknya.

Draco mengulurkan lengannya kemudian menarik lengan panjang kemejanya, disana terlihat sebuah tatto ular yang bergerak. Tanda anggota Death Eater. Elizabeth membelalakkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka apa yang dia lihat saat ini, adiknya sekarang adalah seorang Death Eater. Pengikut dari Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Kau lihat kan? Aku sekarang seorang Death Eater" Draco mencoba meyakinkan jika apa yang dilihat kakaknya adalah benar. Elizabeth hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia sudah percaya dengan apa yang sudah dilihatnya. Tetapi, ada suatu yang tiba-tiba mengganjal pikirannya. Perlahan Elizabeth melepaskan tangan yang sedari tadi membungkam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa aku tidak terlibat? Bukannya seharusnya jika Draco menjadi anggota Death Eater, maka aku juga kan?" Elizabeth memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Severus karena dia yakin, Severus yang dapat menjawabnya. Dan hanya dia yang bisa menjawabnya.

Suasana mendadak hening, hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka. Severus maupun Draco belum membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Elizabeth. Waktu terus berjalan dan sampai saat Elizabeth menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kau memang tidak akan dan tidak pernah menjadi anggota Death Eater karna ayahmu tidak mengijinkanmu, Dia tidak ingin kau bernasib sama dengannya" Severus akhirnya membuka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Elizabeth.

_"Daddy Lucius? Apa yang sedang dad rencanakan?" _Batin Elizabeth.

"Biarkan saya menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian berdua, tetapi biarkan Elizabeth yang pertama kali mengetahuinya" Severus menatap lurus ke arah Elizabeth.

Elizabeth terkejut mendengar jika hal pertama yang dia ketahui adalah sesuatu mengenai dirinya. Tubuh Elizabeth bergetar, takut akan hal yang nanti dia dengar dari Severus. Dengan mantap dia menganggukan kepalanya memberi ijin kepada Severus untuk melanjutkan.

"Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak, tapi inilah saatnya. Elizabeth Joanna Malfoy, fakta yang sebenarnya adalah kau bukanlah anak dari Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy melainkan-" Severus menggantungkan kalimatnya, sedangkan Elizabeth membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetaran, dia mengepalkan tangannya untuk memberi kekuatan. Baru saja Elizabeth hendak memastikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Severus, tetapi sudah dipotong oleh Draco.

"Siapa?" Draco memotong kalimat Severus.

"Biarkan saya melanjutkan Mr. Malfoy" Severus menjawab pertanyaan Draco tetapi pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah Elizabeth. Sungguh Elizabeth tidak bisa memahami arti dari pandangan yang diberikan Severus. Draco yang mendengar jawaban dari Severus hanya diam, menunggu Severus melanjutkan penjelasannya.

_FLASHBACK_

_Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut panjang se-punggung berwarna pirang platinum sedang mengetuk rumah di Spinner End yang terlihat cukup besar tetapi tidak sebesar Manornya._

_Pintu rumah terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang Peri Rumah yang mempersilahkan pria tersebut masuk kedalam menghapiri sang tuan rumah. Pria itu terus berjalan hingga dia bertemu dengan sang tuan rumah sedang duduk sambil menggendong bayi disofa depan perapian._

_Rumbutnya hitam panjang sebahu, memakai baju serta jubah serba hitam. "Ada apa kau memanggilku Sev" tanya pria tersebut, yang ditanya bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian menghampiri pria itu dan menyodorkan bayi didalam gendongannya kepada pria itu agar menggendong bayinya._

_"Bisa kau membantu untuk merawat bayi itu Lucius?" Ternyata pria yang kini sedang menggendong bayinya bernama Lucius. Lucius memperhatikan wajah bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya, wajahnya damai dan polos saat sedang tidur. "Dia sangat cantik Sev. Siapakah ibu yang beruntung melahirkan anak secantik ini" Pria yang dipanggil Sev dengan nama lengkap Severus seperti tersambar petir saat mendengar pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Lucius._

_"Kau akan mengetahuinya Lucius. Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga dan merawatnya sebagaimana aku menjaga dan merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku percayakan dia padamu Lucius" Lucius masih terpana dengan kecantikan bayi yang digendongnya, kemudian dia menjawab Severus "Aku berjanji, tenang saja. Siapa namanya?" Lucius bertanya pada Severus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya._

_"Elizabeth Joanna-" belum selesai Severus menjawab pertanyaan Lucius, sudah dipotong oleh Lucius sendiri "Malfoy. Elizabeth Joanna Malfoy. Kau akan aman bersama Dad" Lucius menciumi pipi gembil Elizabeth tanda sayang darinya, karena ia sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Betapa beruntungnya Lucius jika dia diberi ijin Severus untuk menjaga Elizabeth, anak yang sangat cantik. Severus yang melihatnya menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman yang akan dia berikan hanya pada Elizabeth._

_FLASHBACK END_

**To Be Continue**

**Autor****note**** :**

**Hai~**

**Salam kenal semuanya, aku veelonica. Kalian bisa panggil aku vee supaya akrab jangan thor ya**

**Soalnya aku gak bawa palu besar hehe**

**Kesempatan kali ini, aku membawa fic drarry~**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan fic yang aku bawa kali ini, jangan lupa untuk reviewnya ya**

**Vee tunggu~**


End file.
